1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drones, relates particularly to shadow casting drones, and more particularly to drones providing protection against the sun's harmful radiations; even more particularly it relates to drones providing protection against unwanted onlookers whether neighbors, strangers or other drones.
2) Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Our invention addresses two distinct problems.
Problem 1:
According to NASA, the sun's harmful UV rays have increased over the last 30 years. The American academy of dermatology reports melanoma rates in the United States doubled from 1982 to 2011. Among means to protect ourselves against the sun's UV rays are: sunscreens, hats and clothing made with protective fabrics, and (sun) umbrellas.
According to a study by Emory university school of medicine, on sunny days, umbrellas can protect our skin from harmful UV rays. The umbrellas used in the study blocked at least 77% of damaging rays. The black umbrellas intercepted 90% of the sun's rays. This makes umbrellas almost as effective as sunscreen. For their protective properties, umbrellas are widely used for shade in parts of Asia as well as the Middle East.
Nevertheless, carrying a sun umbrella can be cumbersome, especially the larger ones used at beaches and parks. No solution has been offered to significantly alleviate the problem of carrying sun umbrellas for protection against the sun's damaging rays.
Problem 2:
Do you believe your privacy is compromised by drones flying over your backyard, gaining unwarranted/unauthorized access by means of state of the art cameras? Is it too much for your family members to desire use of the backyard without having strangers viewing them from above with a drone?
It is believed by the inventor that the prior art provides no practical methods that protect against such loss of privacy.